The Parisian Proposal
by lolaughoutloud123
Summary: A/U. Gibbs and Jenny never broke up after Paris and it's 4 1/2 months after. Jenny is living in London for 6 months on an op b/c the director said she did a great job in Paris. The title kinda gives away what's gonna happen :)


_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! So I got this idea about... a month ago or so and started to write it on my phone and then emailed it to myself when I had to restore my phone and kind o forgot about it until now. I am going to try to post a second chapter to _The Anniversary Surprise... _but I kind of have to write that... :)_

_P.S. I'm still kinda new at fanfic so I'm sorry if my stories look weird in appearance on the computer or your phone or iPod._

_Okay, so this is an AU fic where Jenny never left Gibbs and after Paris and was transferred to London because she was so great in Paris. But she's only in London for 6 months and it has already been 4 1/2 months. So enjoy and please enjoy! And Happy Holidays :)_

**_Disclaimer:_** Tomorrow is Christmas and I really hope Santa left me the rights to NCIS...but until then? Nah, I don't own it :(

**The Parisian Proposal**

_Right now:_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs doesn't do nervous. No. He does quiet and in control.

This, right here, right now, is definitely out of his control. He's standing on

top of the Eiffel Tower. He has his right hand in his pocket, his fingers

playing with the item inside. He wants to do this, more than anything, but he

doesn't want to be rejected. All he has to do is speak from his heart then ask

the woman who stole his heart four simple words. But he... He doesn't entirely

have the courage to ask her. But he's had his heart set on this since they left

Paris three months ago.

* * *

_Flashback to yesterday:_

Gibbs had just finished Jenny's request for Thursday, Friday, and Monday off when his phone rang.

He sighed, "Yea, Gibbs."

He heard a familiar chuckle on the other end of the line, "Are you having a bad

day honey?"

"Nah, just missing you Jen." He could hear her smile when she didn't respond.

"Jen, ya still there?"

"Oh yea, I am. So, you booked your flight for tomorrow right?" Jen replied.

Gibbs sighed, "Like I said yesterday Jen, I booked it. Last week."

"I'm just making sure Jethro. I don't want you to try to catch a plane at the

last minute and then not get a seat. I really miss you and I'm lonely. I want

your arms around me when I go to sleep tomorrow night. So excuse me Jethro if I want my boyfriend making his flight because I haven't seen him in a month!" She sounded exasperated. Gibbs knew she was irritated, but he knew how to fix that.

"I'm sorry Jen. I know you want me to make it to London. And I'll be there

tomorrow night. I love you, okay. And I miss you too. Luckily we only have a

month and half until you're back home. It just hasn't been the same here."

"Oh Jethro. You're amazing, you know that? And I love you too."

He laughed at that, "I know. I'm pretty amazing. But Jen, you are.." He was

about to say she is beyond amazing, but he'll just save that for later. "You're

amazing too Jen. That's one of the reasons why I love you."

She giggled after he replied to her. "Another reason why you love me is because

I can put up with your mood swings."

Gibbs was mock outraged, "WHAT?! ME?! I don't have mood swings babe! I'm not a girl!"

"No you're not, but you do act like one sometimes."

"Okay, if you really think I act like a girl, name one time."

"Ha!" Jenny replied, "remember in Paris when I accidentally finished all the

shampoo? You were in a mood all day. Over shampoo. And then last month when the ice cream shop didn't have any rocky road left? You pouted all the way home until I said I would go out and buy rocky road. When I came home you were like a little boy on Christmas when you saw I actually had the ice cream."

"Jen, please, only one of them was a real example, the other was me acting like

a little kid. And if either of those get out I will have to punish you."

"Mmmmm, and what will that entail?!" She asked.

"Well," he started to reply but he was interrupted by Jenny.

"Jethro, honey, I'm sorry, they need me to help do something. I have to go and

I'll talk to you tomorrow before your flight. I love you."

She said "I love you" differently. It wasn't rushed or stressed, it was just

filled with love and devotion.

"Okay. I love you too Jen."

And with that Gibbs hung up the phone and got back to work. He checked his watch. He had to leave in 10 minutes if he was going to make it. Hopefully there won't be too much traffic considering it's 6 am. But right now he needs a change of clothes since he didn't go home last night so he could finish his work.

* * *

Jen was about to leave for the night when one of her co-workers said, "Have a nice day off tomorrow, Friday, and Monday Jenny!" She just nodded and said

thanks but she had no idea what he was talking about.

* * *

When Jenny got home she thought something was off. So she quietly put her purse down, shut her door, and took her gun out of its holster. After she cleared her living her room, she checked the kitchen, which was clear, as was the dining room. When she got to her bedroom her gut was churning. She really wished... "Jethro." That's when she saw him. She opened her bedroom door and there he was, standing next to her bed with rose petals on the floor and a suitcase on the bed.

* * *

He had heard her coming, and he figured she would take her gun out and clear the apartment because she would think someone was there for her. Which, technically, he was. But he was only there to whisk her off on a plane.

* * *

"Jethro." She stared at him in disbelief. He wasn't supposed to arrive until tomorrow, after she had finished work. But miraculously, here he was, standing and smiling at her.

"What are you doing here," she said while walking over to him.

"I, my dear Jen, am here to whisk you away. You can change now because we have to leave in about an hour. I'm going to start dinner." Gibbs said while taking her in his arms and kissing her slowly and passionately.

* * *

"Where are we going," Jenny said, in between eating the pasta Jethro made for them.

He just smirked at her and continued eating.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhh Jethrooooooooo," Jenny whined, "pleaseeeee tellllllllll meeeeeeeeee." "No," was his reply. "I won't stop being annoying until you tell me." Gibbs sighed. "Fine, I'm only tell you this: I packed for you because we are going to the airport." Jenny smiled triumphantly at Gibbs because she got information out of him.

* * *

_Thursday night after dinner:_

While Jenny and Gibbs are walking, unbeknownst to Jenny, towards the Eiffle Tower, when she said, "Jethro, today was such an amazing day. Thank you for kidnapping me and taking me to Paris. I have just missed you so much. I'm so happy there's only a month and a half until I can come home." Gibbs just smiled and kissed her temple, then replied, "I know it's been hard on you Jen, but I promise, this month and a half will be up before you know it and you'll be home with me where you belong."

"Jethro, where is everyone? There is nobody around," Jenny said while looking around the area surrounding the Eiffle Tower. It took a lot of phone calls and favors to do this, but Gibbs cleared everyone out of the area for an hour while he proposed to Jenny.

"I don't know hun, but why don't we go to top," said Gibbs while they walked to the stairs.

* * *

Gibbs is just admiring Jenny as she looks at the City of Love at night before her eyes. "Oh Jethro, I just love this city." Jenny said while looking at him and smiling.

* * *

_Right now:_

_"Okay, you can do this. She obviously loves you. And let's face it, she's the one. You can't do any better than her. And there's no way you'll ever hurt her," _Gibbs said while toying with the Tiffany box in his pocket.

He takes a big breath before starting, "I love you Jennifer Elizabeth Shepard. Okay? I can't live without you. I mean, yes, I have, because you've been in London for the past three months, but you don't know what being away from you has done to me. I haven't been that much fun to be around. I wasn't much fun before we got together, but I've been moody and yelling at everyone. I don't want to lose you Jen. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. But one thing I do know? I love you and I want to make a family with you. And I promise to love you every day just a little bit more. I'll always treasure you and never hurt you. So, Jennifer Elizabeth Shepard, will you marry me?"

Jenny just stood, staring at the love of her life, down on one knee. Somewhere between the beginning of speech and now he got down on his left knee and took out a ring box and opened it. The ring was a simple white gold band with one big diamond and two smaller diamonds on the side of the big one. When Gibbs asked Jenny to marry him she didn't pause to think about it. With tears in her eyes and a shocked expression on her face, Jenny said, "YES! YES YES YES! Of course I'll marry you Jethro! I can..." She didn't get a chance to finish because Gibbs silenced her by placing his lips upon hers and sliding the ring on her left ring finger. "It's a perfect fit. Just like us." Jenny said while admiring her new ring. "Jen, you're it for me. You're my soulmate and best friend. I love you so much." With a huge smile on both of their faces Jenny replied, "Je t'aime Jethro."

* * *

FIN

_A/N 2: Okay, that's it! I hope you enjoyed it :) please review! It makes my day and helps me know people are actually writing stuff that I write!_


End file.
